Napoleon and Pedro's Awesome FFA adventures
by KTstoriesandstuff
Summary: What would happen if Napoleon and Pedro went to Colorado State University for FFA? Find out! Note, I'm not an ag science person, I just have friends that are ;  Enjoy!
1. Road Trips require tots

"Pedro, do you have any more tots?" Napoleon asked wearily.

"No. Why." Pedro asked. Napoleon let out a long sigh.

"Because we left Preston like four hours ago, gosh." Napoleon rested his head against the cool glass of the bus window.

"You've had four handfuls already." Pedro said thoughtfully. "Shouldn't you be full?"

"No… that's like a handful an hour! Ugh. I'm still flippin' hungry."

"Well, maybe we can find a nice restaurant in Colorado. Then we can have some warm burritos or enchiladas or something, I guess." Pedro suggested. His stomach grumbled at the thought of food.

"Yeah. As long as I don't have to eat a decroded piece of crap." Napoleon said before pulling out his binder and beginning a drawing. The school bus full of FFA students continued down I-80 through Wyoming. Their ultimate destination was Colorado State University in Fort Collins, CO. They were invited to see a livestock demonstration in honor of winning the state FFA competition in Idaho. Around 5pm they arrived in Fort Collins, CO.

The bus pulled into an extremely narrow parking spot next to a restaurant with a green awning. The lettering on the awning read: Big City Burrito. "I didn't think Fort Collins is a big city." Napoleon commented. "Well – maybe it is. Compared to Preston." The group trooped in and quickly filled up the small area in front of the L shaped counter. Napoleon noticed the numerous bottles of hot-sauce and picked up a handfull.

"Are you trying to steal the hot-sauce, Napoleon?" One of the other FFA students asked jokingly.

"No, I'm just looking at them, what did you think, Gosh!" He looked at one that read: Salsa de Juarez. "Hey, Pedro, I think this came from your home." Pedro looked at it.

"My tia made a nice hot sauce. I don't think it's hers though. She only sold it after church." Napoleon sniffed it.

"Ugh – my nose – it's on fire! UGH!" Napoleon ran into the other half of the restaurant with its hodge-podge of tables and chairs. He came out a few minutes later with his face dripping wet. Pedro had ordered both of them Super Gutbuster burritos.

"These are flipping awesome." Napoleon said as they ate along with the rest of the group. "They could make like a ton of moolah if they sold these with tots."


	2. Awesome handling skills

The next day they trooped over to the Stock Judging pavilion that was across from the Animal Sciences building on campus. A large metal curved structure was set up in the middle of the dusty arena. Napoleon was itching to draw it – with a liger jumping over the side and Pedro and himself running toward it – ready to take it down with awesome numchuck skills! The students turned their attention to a tall middle-aged woman in a red western shirt, black tie, and black jeans. "Hi." She said loudly over their chatter and paused as the last of the students shushed each other. "I am an animal science professor here at Colorado State University. I designed this dip-vat here that you see in front of you." She opened a gate to a corral where several cows were huddled. They started walking through the curved maze. The professor explained how they liked curved spaces and how the walls prevented them from seeing the people on the outside. She let the group spread out and see over the dip-vat walls. Napoleon and Pedro watched in awe as the cows moved calmly through the system.

Most of the FFA students were huddled in a knot chatting with each other as the CSU staff walked to the other side of the Livestock arena to set up the equipment for the next demonstration. The professor was rubbing one of the cows that had walked through it. Napoleon went up to her and Pedro followed.

"You probably have the best cattle handling skills of anyone I know of." Napoleon asked before squinting and looking away briefly.

"Thank you." The professor said. "What animal are you most interested in working with?"

"Probably a liger. It's pretty much the sweetest animal ever." Napoleon said. "I could tame it using my numchuck skills." Pedro bit his lip expecting the professor to tell him ligers weren't real.

"Well, numchucks would probably just set off it's seeking or hunting reactions. I would use food rewards when they do something right." The professor explained matter-of-factly.

"Sweet! Have you met one before?" Napoleon asked excitedly.

"Well, you said Liger. I'm guessing that's a cross between a lion and a tiger."

"Heck yes, it is!" Napoleon said.

"Well, they are both large cats. So you'd train them in a very similar way you'd train a cat."

"Sweet!" Napoleon said. "I think Ligers would like tots."

"We'd better go." Pedro said as the crowd started moving toward the corrals to see a demonstration involving a horse. "It was nice to meet you. I'm sure you make animals' wildest dreams come true." Napoleon nodded quickly before running toward the FFA group.


	3. CSU was flipping sweet!

"I did it, Pedro. What do you think?" Napoleon said the next day when they were on the bus headed back toward Preston. He opened his binder and showed Pedro a drawing. Pedro examined it. In the drawing, he and Napoleon were wielding nunchucks and chasing down a liger that was running toward a cow that was in the dip-vat. The cattle professor was standing in front of the dip-vat with a shield and a handful of tots.

"It's like we're the three amigos or something." Pedro said. "I like it. You should show Deb."

"Yeah, she could have totally taken some sweet pictures if she had come." Napoleon remarked longingly. "I'm going to save this picture."

"Don't you always save your pictures?" Pedro asked.

"Of course I do!But I'm going to show this to that professor when I come to Colorado State University again." Napoleon explained. "I'm coming back here for college. To learn some more animal handling skills."


End file.
